In Your Eyes
by cursedsiren of d east
Summary: Finally Kiba meets the one destined for him. A wacky pairing KibaxOC. Setting after the timeskip. Also slight sasuhina, nejixoc, shikaxoc and allbishiesxoc in upcoming chapters.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Naruto anime or manga. But of course I own my OCs.

**In Your Eyes**

-Prologue-

Finally Konohagakure attained the peace it always dreamed of. The awaited reunion of Konoha 12 (consisting of Teams 7, 8, 10 and Team Gai) plus the helping hand of the sand siblings brought the complete destruction of both Akatsuki and Orochimaru. But not much long after the Legendary War, Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata left the village mysteriously.

**2 years later**…….

Thanks to the great konoha ninjas, specially the Godaime and the village's allied countries, Konoha village was back to its original lively atmosphere and all its buildings and structures were restored.

Thus the story begins…

**To be continued…**

**Silhouette**** of Light**

_I was always dreaming of meeting you,  
within my heart's forest.  
The silhouette of light guides the way...  
One day, I'd like to try and experience love.  
My feelings and words can be like rainbows and puddles.  
The kindness we share will guide us into tomorrow.  
With only you here, I can become stronger,  
My wish will be granted in the heights of the sky.  
You won't lose sight of something precious to you,  
because I'm sure it'll shine even brighter...  
With only you here, I can become stronger,  
Let's start with what we can do right now.  
I don't mind if we take a detour,  
as long as you believe in yourself.  
By doing that, I'm sure we'll go even further..._


	2. Rest and Recollection

**In Your Eyes**

-Chapter I-

Rest & Recollection

**Hokage's Office**

**Tsunade:**Maybe you're all thinking that I'm ought to say something important.

**Naruto:**Of course! Granny Tsunade you called us, the heroes of Konoha. Then this meeting must surely be an important one.

**Kiba:**Is it an S-rank mission? Cause since the destruction of Akatsuki and Orochimaru we no longer receive tough missions.

**Naruto:**Yeah! That's right. I miss the thrill of S-rank missions.

**Tsunade:**Well I'm sorry to say that I don't have any missions for any of you.

**Naruto and Kiba:**WHAAAAAAAT!

**Neji:**Hnn

**Shikamaru:**Troublesome

**Chouji:**MUNCH! MUNCH! (Eating potato chips)

**Rock Lee:**Hokage-sama what is the real objective of this meeting then?

**Tsunade:**Actually I noticed that hanging around this village without any excitement makes all of you dull and stressed-out. That's why I decided to send all of you to a well known hot spring resort ABSOLUTELY for FREE!

**Naruto:**I guess that's alright, I really didn't expect that from you Granny Tsunade. He he

**Sakura:**Am I dreaming? Are you really treating us Tsunade-sama?

**Chouji:**MUNCH! MUNCH!

**Shikamaru:**Really troublesome…

**Ino:**YAAY! Now I can get my beauty rest.

**Kiba:**Well I think that's ok right Akamaru.

**Shino:**Are pets allowed? My kikai bugs would really like to enjoy the springs too you know.

**Neji:**Hnn

**Tenten:**This trip would be a real fun. I'm sure of it!

**Rock Lee:**LET THE YOUTH ENJOY THEIR LIVES!!!

**HOT SPRING RESORT**

**-Boy's Bathside-**

**Naruto:**I'm bored… I know why don't we play something.

**Kiba:**What do you have in mind?

**Naruto:**Well what about a game of truth or dare. Ok then I will start the game by asking…. (Hmm who should I ask?) AH! Shikamaru is it true that you prefer to settle with Temari than any other girl from Konoha?

**Shikamaru:**Baka! You did not let me choose first between truth and dare. Oh well I guess this is less troublesome. First of all women are troublesome and if you ask me Temari is much scarier than my own mother. And I want to enjoy my bachelor life longer before I think about settling down with someone.

**Naruto:**Ahh…I'll take that as a no then. It's your turn to ask Shikamaru.

**Shikamaru:**Hey Neji I think this is a good opportunity to ask you this. What are your thoughts as a cousin when Hinata left Konoha mysteriously with Sasuke?

**Neji:**I think we are playing a game of Truth here not Truth or Dare.

**Shikamaru:**Sorry my bad. I'm just curious that's all.

**Neji:**I understand, then I will answer to satisfy your curiosity. To tell you the truth I myself was surprised when Hinata-hime left after the war. I suppose she found the peace she was looking for within Sasuke. And I'm sure that he will not betray her trust.

**Naruto:**Sasuke and Hinata I did not see that coming REALLY! They don't even talk to each other in our genin days.

**Shikamaru: **(Dobe as dense as always, until now he still doesn't have any idea that hinata has feelings for him before)

**Naruto: **Huh? Why are you staring at me like that Shikamaru? You're weird…

Speaking of Hinata and Sasuke aren't you affected Kiba?

**Kiba:**What makes you say that?

**Naruto:**Since she is your teammate you might sort of developed some feelings for her. Right?!

**Neji:-**giving Kiba a Death Glare-

**Kiba:**Of course not. I care for her as a friend and that is just that OK! So stop staring at me like that Neji it's like I'm gonna die any second.

Besides I still don't have any special feelings for someone. And if I ever have, I sense that she is not from here maybe she is from a far away place. But one thing is for sure, someday I'm going to meet her and I can tell for sure that she is the one I've been waiting for.

**Rock Lee:**OH THE POWER OF YOUTH LOVE!!! (Cries)

**Kiba:**Ehhh……. (Shocked by Lee's reaction)

**Naruto:**HA HA! I didn't know you were such a melodramatic person Kiba (laughs and slaps Kiba's back)

**Kiba:**BAKA shut up! (Blushes because of embarrassment)

**Shino:**Don't worry pal we understand you even my bugs sympathizes with you.

**Chouji:**MUNCH! MUNCH! BBBH! BBH! (Choked from too much food)

**Naruto: **WHAT HAPPENED CHOUJI!

**Kiba: **Are you alright? You shouldn't eat too much you know.

**Rock Lee: **COME ON EVERYBODY WE NEED SOME WATER!

**Shikamaru: **CHOUJI STOP THAT! DON'T DRINK THE SPRING WATER!

**Neji: **My gosh don't you have any decency.

**Shino: **COME ON kikai bugs someone needs our helping hands.

**To be continued…**


	3. Barrier and Destiny

**In Your Eyes**

-Chapter II-

Barrier & Destiny

**Real world also known as "EARTH"**

**Girl:**Bye! Guys see you tomorrow (Waves goodbye and turns to the direction of her house)

_Same routine again as always, Day after day gets boring and boring. Can't my life be out of the ordinary for once?_

"**Later that night the girl did what she usually does before she goes to sleep."**

_Lord I appreciate all the blessings you gave me. A family that always supports me and friends that didn't left me even in my darkest moments. But deep in my heart's forest in spite of everything uncertainty reigns. Though my life goes on with everything going fine yet I feel dissatisfied. Even now I'm old enough to determine between reality and fantasy. I still can't make myself forget the dream I want to realize. When I look into the future I can't see myself hanging in this place. As if my soul does not belong here. Please God help me with these confusions I'm suffering. So that I can already feel the satisfaction I want to experience. _

"**Then she let her body lay in the soft mattress afterwards she closed her eyes and went to sleep." **

**Inside the girl's dream**

**Girl: **Huh, Where am I?

"**The girl ventured the strange realm until she found out that there is another living existence in it after her shocking discovery she followed it with a loud shout."**

**Girl: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Wha…What…are you?

**Magical Creature:**Greetings! My dear Saki I've been waiting for you.

"**A wolf-like creature wrapped in lightning acknowledged her presence"**

**Saki:**Huh, How did you know my name? And you still didn't answer my question what the hell are you?

**Magical Creature:**After all the years of guarding you. You thank me by disrespecting me on our first meeting. You're a really tough girl aren't you?

**Saki:**What do you mean guarding me?

**Magical Creature:**I didn't expect that this will be difficult to explain. But I guess there is no other choice.

I am Rokubi no Raiju (Six-Tailed Lightning Wolf) I was guarding you since you've been born into this world. I was destined to reside within you and protect you from any harm. I as well waited for this precise time to inform you of my presence. But truly I thought for the past 15 years you would be the one to realize bit by bit that I exist. I can't lie that I'm not disappointed with you. But of course it's still my own fault for overestimating you.

I'll make things easier for you to understand. After this conversation you're ought to take on the journey you always dreamed of. Don't worry I will not leave your side if you need me then call onto me. Now I will take my leave and reside once again in your body. Good luck then……

**Saki:**Hey! Hey! Wait I'm still not finished asking questions.

Huh what's happening!!!

"**There's a change in the atmosphere and the realm warps into something anew. Thus her journey begins."**

**KONOHA**

**-Inuzuka's Manor- (Living Room)**

**Hana:**Hey! How's the vacation?

**Kiba:**It's okay…

**Hana:**Want something to eat?

**Kiba:**Nah, don't bother besides I feel tired already. (YAWN)

Oh I almost forgot, Akamaru come here boy!

**Akamaru:**Woof?

**Kiba:**Hey pal don't stay up too late okay. Don't forget were gonna train our new jutsu tomorrow. (Smiles)

**Akamaru:**WOOF!!!

**-Kiba's Room-**

"**While laying on his bed he was still thinking about what he had said when they where on the hot spring resort."**

**(Flashback):**_Someday I'll meet her and…_

**Kiba:**I'm really out of my mind. Why did I even say those words in front of Naruto and the others? Now they think I'm a dramatic person. That was really embarrassing. This belief of mine about destiny is really weird.

AAAAAAAAAHHH!!! My head hurts…

**-Living Room-**

**Hana:**What the? I thought he was already asleep. Maybe my brother is getting nuts again, should I comfort him? Oh never mind besides this show seems more interesting. (Watching T.V.)

_Ichigo:Renji! Take Rukia away. Don't worry I'm gonna deal with this badass Byakuya._

_Renji:Okay_

_Byakuya: Hnn_

**To be continued…**


End file.
